


A Day in the Sun

by MaxRev



Series: Kaidan Week 2019 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Fluff, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Kaidan finds the greatest treasure of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kaidan Week 2019 at [ spectrekaidanalenko](https://spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com/) for Monday, AU/Xover day. This was inspired by Shotce's [merman piece ](https://shotce.tumblr.com/post/185305331442/for-maxrev-my-niece-has-been-obsessed-with-the) on Tumblr.

With a flick of his sapphire tail, the merman swam effortlessly through the water. It propelled him through the ocean, sapphire scales sparkling and glowing in the patches of sunlight shining through the water above.

The merman loved his world and everything about it; the water sliding against his skin as he swam, the animals living in the ocean he could swim and commune with, and the beautifully ornate underwater castle he lived in. And of course, the dazzling array of bright colors found everywhere under the sea.

_And yet_…

Something was missing. He wasn’t sure what but knew when he found it he’d feel whole, complete in a way he didn’t now. It wasn’t something he could share with anyone, either. Even his best friends, Jeff and Ashley, looked at him strangely when he tried to explain.

Jeff was a red crab and Ashley was a bright yellow and blue tropical fish. Both of them thought he was nuts. Add to that, Jeff was a servant of his father, King Anderson. He was appointed to look after Kaidan, as if he couldn’t be trusted to do such a thing on his own.

Although, his two friends _did_ always seem to be pulling him out of trouble in some way or other, so maybe it was warranted, though it chafed at him.

Kaidan never actually went in search of trouble. There was just..._something_...calling him, urging him to try everything, go everywhere in the hopes he could fill this peculiar longing.

The human items he found after a shipwreck or the random bits pulled into the ocean from the beach fascinated him. _Humans_ fascinated b him. He had no idea what use most of the trinkets he found were for but he liked to pretend he knew. He made a game out of it and thought the knowledge he imparted made him look smart, though most of the merpeople just shook their heads.

They stayed far away from humans and anything to do with them.

Kaidan had a secret stash of his treasures, kept away from prying eyes. Most especially those of his father. King Anderson didn’t approve of his son’s fascination with humans.

Sometimes, Kaidan would wait until nightfall, knowing he was not supposed to be on the surface so late, and swim as close to the beach as he dared hoping to find more trinkets to add to his collection.

Once, during the day, he’d hid behind a group of rocks, slipping down into the water if anyone looked his way. Observing the humans on the beach had become an obsession.

Jeff had nearly had a heart attack while Ashley just rolled her eyes and urged him back home.

_And then, one day_…

A bad storm moved over the ocean causing a ship to wreck on the very rocks he’d hid behind to watch the beach goers. Pieces of the wreckage had washed up on shore, while some still floated in the soft waves after the storm passed. Kaidan was unable to resist his rampant curiosity or the pull of daring adventure to investigate.

Uncaring of the consequences, ignoring the frantic calls of Jeff and Ashley’s increasing frustration, he swam through the wreckage, looking for anything to add to his treasure trove. He did try to remain hidden amongst the bits of wood and barrels bobbing in the surf.

At least, until he spied something up on the beach, unsure what it might be. His heart beat a fast staccato tempo, aware of the dangers he faced but also because of the exciting allure of the unknown.

Flipping his tale to maneuver over the sand, he found a human man lying half in and out of the shallow waves, unconscious. Kaidan lay down beside him.

The man didn’t move, though he could see the strong, muscular chest move up and down with regular breaths. His white shirt, wet and transparent, clung to his skin. On his lower half he wore some kind of black material, soaked through, hugging each strong leg, the ends tattered and frayed. Kaidan had never seen anything like it. At the man’s waist was a long piece of red ribbon and his feet were bare.

He was the most beautiful human Kaidan had ever seen. Unable to look away, he continued to study him from head to toe.

Kaidan reached out a hand, wanting to touch him but pulled back before his fingers touched skin, afraid. King Anderson said they should never let humans see them, never interact with them. It was dangerous, an absolute taboo in their world.

Yet, this human would never know. Neither would his father or anyone else for that matter.

_What harm could there be_? His inner voice taunted him. _None_, he answered.

Fingers trembling with fear but feeling a bit like a devil fish, Kaidan let his fingers glide over the man’s short hair. So short it almost wasn’t there. He’d expected it to be rough but was pleasantly surprised at the velvety feel. Lost in sensations, his fingertips trailed down over the thick brows following the prominent cheekbones down to wide, full lips. They were so soft despite looking chapped. Cupping the strong jaw in his hand, he delighted in the rasp of stubble.

Succumbing to the moment, he began to sing softly --

What would I give to live where you are?

What would I pay to stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you smiling at me?

Where would we walk, where would we run

If we could stay all day in the sun?

Just you and me

And I could be

Part of your world

I don't know when

I don't know how

But I know something's starting right now

Watch and you'll see

Someday I'll be

Part of your world

He heard a noise, stopping mid song and looked up, eyes widening in fright. He had to go. Now!

Turning to gaze at the man one last time, he saw a sliver of blue as his eyes began to open and he woke up. A blue so vivid, so pure, neither the sea nor sky could compare.

As he slipped back into the water, Kaidan knew he’d never forget this moment.


	2. More Than Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Prince John and his thoughts on what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an amazing friend, who wondered what John thought of merman Kaidan ;) Happy Birthday [ Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel)!

There was nothing better than being on the open seas. John had a thirst for adventure. As Prince of the maritime kingdom, someday destined to be King, he made it his personal mission to know the ins and outs of sailing as well as the fishing trade of the locals. 

A good ruler understood his people. It didn’t hurt he preferred being on the water to being in his family’s castle. His servant and the person to which he confided all his hopes and dreams, Garrus, dismayed of him ever getting married with the way he was always away on ships or fishing with the locals. 

Garrus spoke his mind freely trying to get John to interact with peers his own age and station as befitted a Prince and future King. All to no avail. 

Someday, he would meet the one person he was meant to spend his life with and John would know it in his heart. Until then, he would sail ships at every opportunity. Maybe, this was even how he would come face to face with his special someone. 

And so it was, John set sail on another adventure aboard one of his family’s ships. The waters were calm, the sky blue, and the seagulls cried overhead. A perfect day in which to embark on another journey. Garrus, green at the gills as the ship cut smoothly through the waters, by his side. 

Of course, no trip would be complete without his faithful sheepdog companion, Grunt. He’d been by John’s side since he was a pup and went wherever John did. At the moment, he ran from one end of the ship to the other, barking at the seagulls and then the dolphins below. The dog loved adventure as much as his master. 

Garrus, once he found his sea legs, nagged John yet again about finding someone to spend his life with. “You know, maybe you just haven’t been looking hard enough...or in the right places.” 

John strode to the railing, placing his hands on it and looking out to sea, “Oh, I have. Believe me, when I find the perfect someone, I’ll know.” He placed one hand on his heart, “Right here.” He turned to look at Garrus, a roguish grin lighting up his face, “It’ll hit me, just like a bolt of lightning!” 

As if the forces of nature agreed, thunder boomed overhead, followed by a crack of lighting. Several more of both followed. 

Grey skies loomed on the horizon, their tendrils stretching overhead towards the ship. A bad storm was coming. 

Deckhands scrambled to ready the ship, the captain yelling out, “Secure the rigging!” 

John jumped up to take part. “Get to the cabin!” He yelled at Garrus. 

Grunt raced underfoot in fear, tripping several of the sailors. Grabbing a coil of rope, John watched as lightning lit up the sky, the flash of light making the carved merman on the front of the ship glow an unearthly blue. The waves tossed the ship, helpless against the onslaught. The wheelman lost his footing and John raced to grab it himself. 

It was too little, too late. The ship headed straight for the rocks, splintering apart like a child’s toy. Lightning struck a sail, starting a fire. As John raced to leave the ship, a struggling Grunt in his arms, the wood of the deck split and he was caught. He tossed the sheepdog overboard, pulling at his foot.

Garrus, already in the small boats used to ferry the crew to shore, yelled to him, “John! Jump now!” 

He stared down at them, gazed back at the destroyed deck behind him. The fire raged all around him, flames headed for a barrel of gunpowder. So, this was how he was to die, doing what he loved. 

Sparing a thought for his family and his kingdom, what he truly mourned was never meeting the love of his life. 

An explosion rocked the ship. It was the last thought John had. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

From far away, as if coming to him through a tunnel, John heard singing. Was it an angel? The voice was so beautiful, so pure. 

Something soft and gentle brushed his face, like his mother had done when he was a boy and she sang him to sleep. 

This angel smelled of fresh air and the sea, two of his most favorite things. Where was he? What had happened? Why did everything hurt?

Slowly, the edges of darkness receded from his mind, clearing like clouds after a violent storm. Wait...he seemed to remember a storm at some point. Other sounds began to register as his mind cleared - gentle waves lapping at the shore, seagulls crying out overhead...and, was that barking? It sounded like Grunt! 

He felt a shift in his surroundings, a sudden movement and the warmth next to him was gone, leaving him cold and damp. John struggled to open his eyes, mere slits as they adjusted to the light. Pain rushed over him in a giant wave and he gasped against the onslaught. 

Everything a bit of a blur, he saw a shadowy figure but couldn’t make sense of it. Then he heard Grunt, barking as he ran down the beach towards John. He thought he heard Garrus as well. 

No angels then. 

As his vision began to clear, he watched the figure move towards the water, movements strange and awkward. Working an elbow under him to lean up, he watched in amazement as the figure wriggled its tail along the sand towards the water’s edge. 

A merman! The tail, a shining sapphire, undulated back and forth, pushing him along the beach towards the waves. In the shallows, the merman looked back and John gazed on in wonder. He was beautiful - black wavy hair, dusky skin and dark brown eyes, thick black brows crinkling in a frown above them. Blinking several times, John could hardly believe what he was seeing. Merpeople were myths, creatures of legend made up by sailors long ago. 

Diving into the water, the merman’s tail slapped the water as he went under, surfacing further out to sea, nearly beyond John’s range of vision. The dark head bobbed just above the water and he gazed back at John. Then, as Grunt and Garrus approached, he dove. The blue tail fin sparkling in the sun rose briefly in the air, before that, too, disappeared completely. 

John sighed, flopping back to the sand gracelessly, an arm slung over his eyes. 

Leave it to him to fall in love with a merman. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Living In Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156879) by [Androgene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androgene/pseuds/Androgene)


End file.
